dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Hinduism
Hinduism is a weird religion from India. The Peasants rarely talk about it on the show due to them mostly keeping to themselves and not being giant pricks like white people are. However, in India, they are just as shitty as any other group. They believe in multiple gods that are all one true god. Bad Teachings by Hinduism Manusmriti - The Laws of Manu The Manusmriti is an ancient Vedic book that contained verses that outlined the way people and society should conduct itself, both towards religious duties and general aspects of life. It was a revered and important text and its origin is estimated to date back to 500 BC. The following are translated versus that pertain to the roles and treatment of women: 5.148. In childhood a female must be subject to her father, in youth to her husband, when her lord is dead to her sons; '''a woman must never be independent.' '' 5.149. '''She must not seek to separate herself' from her father, husband, or sons; by leaving them she would make both (her own and her husband’s) families contemptible. 5.150. She must always be cheerful, clever in (the management of her) household affairs, careful in cleaning her utensils, and economical in expenditure. 5.151. Him to whom her father may give her, or her brother with the father’s permission, she shall obey as long as he lives, and when he is dead, she must not insult (his memory). 5.152. For the sake of procuring good fortune to (brides), the recitation of benedictory texts (svastyayana), and the sacrifice to the Lord of creatures (Pragapati) are used at weddings; (but) the betrothal (by the father or guardian) is the cause of (the husband’s) dominion (over his wife). 5.154. Though destitute of virtue, or seeking pleasure (elsewhere), or devoid of good qualities, (yet) a husband must be constantly worshiped as a god by a faithful wife. 5.155. No sacrifice, no vow, no fast must be performed by women apart (from their husbands); if a wife obeys her husband, she will for that (reason alone) be exalted in heaven. 5.156. A faithful wife, who desires to dwell (after death) with her husband, must never do anything that might displease him who took her hand, whether he be alive or dead. 5.157. At her pleasure let her emaciate her body by (living on) pure flowers, roots, and fruit; but she must never even mention the name of another man after her husband has died. 5.158. Until death let her be patient (of hardships), self-controlled, and chaste, and strive (to fulfill) that most excellent duty which (is prescribed) for wives who have one husband only. 5.160. A virtuous wife who after the death of her husband constantly remains chaste, reaches heaven, though she have no son, just like those chaste men. 5.161. But a woman who from a desire to have offspring violates her duty towards her (deceased) husband, brings on herself disgrace in this world, and loses her place with her husband (in heaven). 5.162. Offspring begotten by another man is here not (considered lawful), nor (does offspring begotten) on another man’s wife (belong to the begetter), nor is a second husband anywhere prescribed for virtuous women. 5.163. She who cohabits with a man of higher caste, forsaking her own husband who belongs to a lower one,will become contemptible in this world, and is called a remarried woman (parapurva). 5.164. By violating her duty towards her husband, a wife is disgraced in this world, (after death) she enters the womb of a jackal, and is tormented by diseases (the punishment of) her sin. 5.165. She who, controlling her thoughts, words, and deeds, never slights her lord, resides (after death) with her husband (in heaven), and is called a virtuous (wife). 5.166. In reward of such conduct, a female who controls her thoughts, speech, and actions, gains in this (life)highest renown, and in the next (world) a place near her husband. 5.167. A twice-born man, versed in the sacred law, shall burn a wife of equal caste who conducts herself thus and dies before him, with (the sacred fires used for) the Agnihotra, and with the sacrificial implements. 5.168. Having thus, at the funeral, given the sacred fires to his wife who dies before him, he may marry again, and again kindle (the fires).'' https://archive.is/POSsc References Category:World Religions Category:Indians Category:Theists Category:-isms Category:Sexists